


Colour, love?

by chou_latte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare for the Dom too!, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Harry Potter, Complete, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, HP Kinktober 2020, HP: Epilogue what Epilogue | EWE, Harry's arse getting wrecked, Head Auror Harry Potter, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Mentions of slight Exhibitionism, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Subspace, Temperature Play, Top Draco Malfoy, cockring, gets kind of fluffy towards the end, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chou_latte/pseuds/chou_latte
Summary: Holding Harry’s gaze, Draco took out the lube and let his fingers dance over the golden cockring he'd previously kept hidden, liberally coating it in the slippery substance. He watched how Harry’s eyes followed his movements, a desperate groan escaping the other man when he finally recognized his fate.Draco merely smiled.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 598
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Colour, love?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Русский available : [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10007411) thanks to [Yangeldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangeldorf/pseuds/yangeldorf) 🖤
> 
> Am I incapable of sticking to just one kink? It certainly seems so, but hopefully this has worked out for the best and you guys are able to enjoy it anyway! Happy Kinktober to you all!  
>   
> Written for the HP Kinktober: Day 16 Magic Sex Toys. 

It was in moments like these, where Draco wondered how he’d ever gotten so lucky.

He was standing next to their massive wooden four-poster bed, fully clothed. The only thing amiss with his usually pristine appearance was the slight crook in his collar where strong hands had frantically clutched onto a few moments prior.

Not that Draco minded… too much. The eagerness had been welcome, and quite understandable given today’s… _circumstances_. He licked his lips at the mental image the thought conjured, tracing the phantom touch Harry’s tongue had left behind before focusing his attention back on the situation at hand.

Grey eyes raked shamelessly over the naked form of Harry Potter, writhing wantonly on the aforementioned bed, his hunger no doubt all but poorly concealed. He let his gaze trail slowly over the lithe body wrapped so prettily in the emerald, silk bindings. Bindings that Draco had conjured - at Harry’s behest, even. And the mere reminder of that; how _Harry_ had been the one to suggest this… how it had been Harry who had asked for it, to be splayed out and spread wide, at Draco’s beck and call, _at his mercy_ , sent a shiver of such fierce arousal through his body that he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

For a brief second he let his thoughts drift, allowing himself to wonder how they even got here. How years of hatred had turned into… _this_. But then Harry’s low groan cut through his musings.

“Draco.”

There was reverence in Harry’s tone as he said his name, desperation and long-suppressed desire mixing into the wanton way his voice curled around the syllables. A shiver ran down Draco’s spine when Harry playfully licked his lips, the movement slow and deliberate, unhurried as he tried to entice Draco into giving him what he wanted.

Draco clicked his tongue in fond exasperation. “Harry,” he echoed, one pale eyebrow raised pointedly. He almost couldn’t believe the shagged-out-look was doing it for him these days.

A low gasp fell over Harry’s lips when Draco decided to tighten the ropes. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the other calling him by his first name, but Harry was best to remember who exactly was in charge right now.

“Colour?”

Harry’s eyes were trained on him, his gaze fierce yet slightly hazed around the edges. Draco could tell. He knew Harry well enough by now.

“Green,” Harry grinned. “Granny Smith green.”

Draco let out a soft snort at that. Cocky little shit.

He had half a mind to blindfold the git for that. Just to be petty. But a larger part of him wanted Harry to see him, wanted Harry to know who was doing this to him, wanted him to watch as Draco _took him apart_.

Some might call it possessiveness, but Draco didn’t care. Now that he finally had Harry, he wasn’t inclined to let go of him.

Plus, he had plans for tonight. Plans he intended to follow through. And imperative to said plan was the tiny little item nestled in his front robe pocket.

A sly smile curled on his lips when Harry’s erection jerked helplessly against his stomach, eagerly begging for release. The head was glistening with precome, the liquid dancing in the orange hues of the candles floating above them. 

But if Harry had thought they’d be done with the teasing then he didn’t know Draco at all. If there was one thing Draco Malfoy relished in, it was teasing Harry sodding Potter. He’d mastered the art, refined his craft over years of studying his subject. And while the usage of said knowledge had shifted slightly over the years - less vitriol, and appallingly, becoming more and more affectionate as time went by - this, in the end, was merely taking their little game to the next level.

“Draco, please. Come on,” Harry demanded, muscles straining as he tensed in his bindings. The sudden movement must have jostled the plug buried between those firm cheeks, for at once; a surprised gasp tumbled over Harry’s lips.

Draco chuckled. “Haven’t forgotten about that already, have you, Harry?”

“Mh, shit.” Harry shifted on the sheets, hips wiggling enticingly as he tried to make the plug move once more.

Firm hands were on him immediately, pressing his hips down and preventing him from writhing around. “Ah, ah, ah,” Draco chided softly, keeping Harry’s body still until the message seemed to sink in.

Slowly easing up on the pressure, he let one hand trail down to where the plug was nestled, teasing along the edges of Harry’s puckering ring. The muscles clenched and tensed around the plug, eagerly sucking it deeper inside.

“How did you like my gift, Harry? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Ah, mmh, y-yes. I did,” Harry moaned brokenly. His skin was flushed now, sweat beading on his forehead with the effort of remaining completely still for Draco.

“Good.” Draco smiled wickedly. He let his hands slowly slide over Harry’s thighs, kneading the supple flesh before trailing upwards once more. “Did you like the way it felt? The way it kept you spread? How it jostled with every single step you took, inched just the tiniest bit deeper inside of you whenever you sat down?”

“Oh, god, Draco,” Harry panted, shuddering as nimble fingers danced along his aching cock. “Yes, yes, I liked it. Loved it.”

Draco hummed.

“Did you like the thought of keeping yourself loose and ready for me?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed, his desolate whine quickly turning into a filthy moan when Draco’s hand retracted to spell the plug into movement, adding a wicked twist at the end of each plunge back into Harry’s waiting arse.

Lewd moans and muffled whines echoed through the room now, increasing in their urgency as the plug kept up its steady pace.

“That’s all you want to do, isn’t it Harry? Swallow up my cock in that greedy little hole of yours. I bet you liked knowing that a part of me was inside of you all day long.”

“I did,” Harry panted, green eyes blazing. “Want all of you.”

Draco’s gut tightened at the words.

“You do, don’t you Harry? What a wanton, little thing you are.”

Holding Harry’s gaze, he took out the lube and let his fingers dance over the golden cockring he'd previously kept hidden, liberally coating it in the slippery substance. He watched how Harry’s eyes followed his movements, a desperate groan escaping the other man when he finally recognized his fate.

Draco merely smiled.

He loved edging Harry. He loved to watch him fall apart beneath his hands, loved to reduce him to tears as he begged for his release, wanting so desperately to be filled with Draco’s cock. And how responsive he was. So beautiful. And all for him. His own dick twitched at the thought of what Harry would look like when he was done with him, completely blissed and fucked out.

Stepping forward, Harry jerked slightly as Draco wrapped his dry hand around his length, gingerly sliding the cockring into place, securing it tightly around his balls and ever careful not to spread the lube all over Harry’s shaft.

“Surely others must have noticed,” he continued his earlier train of thought, imagining what Harry must have looked like during the day. Flushed and squirming behind his desk, desperately trying to maintain the mask of stoicism befitting of the Head Auror.

Harry let out a filthy moan in response, his eyes closing briefly as the words washed over him.

“Ah, we got ourselves a little exhibitionist here, haven’t we? Did you think about it? If they could tell? If they knew what their celebrated hero was actually up to during work?”

Harry was panting now, sweating and quivering against his hold, his hands clenching and unclenching on the soft fabric. His eyes were glazed; his pupils heavily dilated with only a slim ring of green remaining at the edges.

“I’m sure at least someone must have realized,” Draco mused. “Must have noticed how aroused you were, plugged up and achingly hard beneath your trousers.” He let his hand slowly trail over Harry’s side, spreading the lube over the spots he knew were the most sensitive.

“And how eager you must have been, for me to come along, drag you out and finally impale you on my cock.”

“Oh, Merlin. Draco,” Harry groaned raggedly.

“Would you have liked that? A shag in the ministry’s loos? Or perhaps… your office even?”

His gaze turned smouldering as he watched how Harry shuddered at his words, filing the new-found information away for later revision.

“Where anyone could have walked in and seen us? Where they could have seen you bent over your desk, and me, buried balls-deep inside of you?”

He slowly spread the lube over Harry’s nipples and then let one finger trail down to smear some beneath the tip of Harry’s cockhead. Just a small dollop, wouldn’t want to overdo it so soon.

“They would surely appreciate a good show. How I’d pound into you, over and over again, until you’re so fucked out that you couldn’t even walk straight anymore.”

Harry whimpered; the sound soft yet laced with unbridled desire.

Draco flicked his wrist and murmured a spell, watching with avid satisfaction as Harry’s entire body suddenly jolted upwards, tensing and shivering as a lascivious moan was torn from his throat.

“You see, Harry,” he said over the lewd gasps now tumbling freely over Harry’s lips. “The lube was as much part of your gift as the plug was.”

It had been a nifty little invention, he had to say so himself.

An undocumented reaction of various ingredients he’d stumbled upon during one of his other potion experiments had led to it, and well… he’d known just the way of how to use said discovery in a more... _fitting_ manner.

The lube was effectively spelled to change temperatures according to the user’s wishes, and right now he’d gifted Harry heat. Not quite blazing yet, but hot enough to leave his skin pink and tingling, sensitive to any ensuing touch. 

“Colour, Harry?”

He gave his lover a moment to catch his bearings, knowing that the added sensations were a lot to take in. It wasn’t just the lube he had so carefully and strategically placed on Harry’s body – no, the plug had been spelled to release it all day long, whenever Harry had needed it.

And now, after hours of wearing it, the lube must have seeped into his walls, coating them in a nice, thick layer and making him all wet and slippery inside. Gods, Draco couldn’t wait to plunge into the scorching heat.

“G-green,” Harry answered, trembling in his holds.

Draco hummed. “You’re doing so well for me, love.”

The pet name slipped past his lips almost like second nature these days, and it elicited the exact same reaction he’d gotten the first time he’d accidentally used it all those months ago. Harry’s eyes closed in bliss, a pleased, little whimper escaping him as a tremor jolted through his body.

With a smile Draco let his fingers trail softly over Harry’s sensitive flesh, every touch evoking more beautiful sounds from the writhing man in front of him. His hands ghosted over Harry’s straining length, feather-light over the blazing heat, collecting another bead of precome on the tip of his finger before licking it up with a filthy moan.

Harry tasted divine.

“P-please,” Harry moaned heatedly, voice breaking as he tried to get the plea out.

“Please, what, Harry?”

“M-more. More, Draco, more.”

Draco hummed in contemplation.

He loosely took a hold of Harry’s dick, letting his lube-covered fingers ghost along the entire length before firmly cupping his balls, coating them in the slightly scented lotion.

“Ah- fuuck.”

“That’s the idea, Harry. But we’ll get there… eventually.”

Tugging on the rounded flesh, his fingers trailed upwards again, never applying pressure, always light and teasing in their touch. He settled his index finger beneath Harry’s glans, right over his frenulum and gently started rubbing, the motions firm and controlled.

Little gasps and tiny mewls were all the indication Draco got at how pleasurable and tantalizingly teasing his actions were, so he kept it up, alternating between a loose fist around Harry’s cockhead and letting his fingers dance and glide over the glistening ridge.

“So eager for me… so wet and willing,” Draco hummed.

A thin sheen of sweat covered Harry’s skin, his body taut with pleasure, his cock twitching feebly between Draco’s fingers almost as if it was throbbing along with the warmth scorching through his body. Precome was leaking freely now, and Draco could tell that Harry was getting closer and closer with each stifling minute he kept up his teasing.

He was getting louder, whining in frantic desperation when Draco moved his hand away.

“D-draco,” he sobbed desperately, jerking against his restraints.

“You like this, don’t you, Harry? My hand on your cock, giving you pleasure?”

He moved his hand into a loose fist, and let it glide all the way down to Harry’s balls, stroking the heated flesh with barely-there touches.

“Y-yea- ah!”

Harry’s abdominal muscles twitched and tensed, and Draco revelled in the needy little mewls spilling over Harry’s lips. He could feel Harry’s balls tightening up beneath the tips of his fingers, and just like that he retracted his hand again.

Harry was outright sobbing now, writhing frantically on the sheets, his cock twitching and bobbing as his release was denied. Pleasure seemed to threaten to overwhelm him but instead of having mercy, Draco started rubbing against Harry’s frenulum again.

“Mhhh, ah, fuck, Malfoy!”

Draco’s eyes narrowed at the use of his last name. At once, he let go of Harry’s cock, halted the plug and took a step back.

“You know better than that, _Potter_.“

With a flick of his wand the candles hovering above them tilted to the side.

“Ah, ‘m so-“ Harry’s breath hitched mid-apology. A needy groan tumbled off his lips, his back arching oh so prettily as hot wax splattered all over his chest. He was writhing on the bed now, muscles tensing and quivering as the heat scorched mercilessly through his body.

“Manners, Potter. Or have you forgotten them?” he drawled, managing to sound almost bored despite the aching desire coursing his veins. He usually didn’t mind when Harry used his last name, but within the boundaries of a scene he absolutely couldn’t stand it.

Panting, Harry struggled to find his bearing. His eyes were glazed, his fingers clenched tightly into the silk wrapped around his wrists, his breathing ragged and uneven.

“N-no, si-!”

Draco clicked his tongue and flicked his wrist once more. This just wouldn’t do.

“Ah, fuck! Draco!”

More wax dripped onto Harry’s skin, hot and scorching as it spilled over his perked up nipples this time, causing his body to writhe helplessly on the sheets. And what a display it was. Draco shivered at the sight, his cock giving an eager twitch inside his pants. Patience. All in due time.

A deep moan tumbled over Harry’s lips, a bead of precome dribbling down his shaft as the wax slowly cooled down on his overheated skin.

“Draco,” Harry whined needily – his usually authoritative voice reduced to nothing more than a quiet plea for Draco to bask in.

“There we go,” he said, pleased. “You haven’t forgotten who’s doing this to you, have you, Harry?”

He flicked his wand again, reversed the effects of the lube and watched as goose bumps spread all over Harry’s body.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry mewled eagerly, trembling against his restraints as the cold seeped into his skin, his dick jerking up wantonly.

“That’s right, Harry. It’s me who’s doing this to you. Not some nameless ‘sir’ or ‘master’. Not Malfoy. _Me, Draco._ ”

As if to cement his message, he stepped forward and trailed a single finger down the length of Harry’s aching erection, his touch feather-light. “This is mine. Mine to do with as I please, isn’t that right, Harry?”

“Yes. Yes, yours!” Harry’s back arched into his touch, his legs twitching almost as if he was trying to wrap them around him, refusing to let him stray too far.

Draco let out a soft chuckle. “So eager. But make sure you remember, love, or we won’t be getting anywhere tonight. ”

“Please! I will, I will,” Harry promised desperately, his voice pitching higher as Draco’s fingers trailed once more over his bobbing cock before slowly wandering further up, tracking their way along the hardened wax marring Harry’s skin.

“Look at you,” Draco mused. “All wanton for a mere finger of mine.”

A hopeless groan tumbled over Harry’s lips when Draco finally found his mark, his body arching up as Draco started teasing his perked up nipple, rolling it softly between his fingers; alternating between gentle motions and pinching the sensitive bud.

“Tell me Harry,” he husked, “Is a mere finger really enough for you?”

“Nh. Nh- ah,” Harry shuddered as Draco’s other thumb stroked across the sensitive flesh where his inner thigh met his groin, teasingly close to where he knew Harry yearned for it the most. His cock twitched in a valiant effort to demand attention but Draco bent further down over Harry’s chest, ignoring the dripping length and the puddle of precome collecting beneath it.

His breath ghosted over the sensitive spot on Harry’s neck, his voice low and sultry as he asked, “Don’t you want something thicker? Something bigger to fill you up, down here?”

He pressed a single finger against the tapered end of the plug, jostling its position intentionally. 

“Gods, yes,” Harry keened, trying frantically to buck into Draco’s touch. “I need it, please.”

Strong hands stopped Harry from rolling his hips, a smirk ghosting over Draco’s lips as a loud whine of disapproval echoed through the room.

“You want to be filled right up to the brim, don’t you, love? Your tight little hole stretched so wide, it can barely take any more.”

“Please, Draco. Fill me up,” Harry begged. “Want to feel you.”

Shaking his head, he righted himself and stepped back. “Not yet. I’m not quite done with you,” he promised darkly. 

Harry’s hands twitched in frustration against the bindings holding him captive, a needy little whimper escaping him, and Draco couldn’t help but revel in the sound.

His eyes raked over the pliant body splayed out in front of him. And what a pretty sight Harry made. Naked and spread wide, those green eyes hazy with pleasure, his skin glistening in the orange hue of the candles floating above them. He looked absolutely debauched, like a feast ready to be devoured.

Draco licked his lips in anticipation.

He slowly let his eyes trail over swollen lips down to the splattering of wax on Harry’s heaving chest. The white dots marked the heated flesh, and if Draco had his way, those wouldn’t be the only marks left on Harry’s skin tonight.

A low hum of approval slipped past his lips at the possessive thought.

“P-please,” Harry begged once more. 

“Patience is a virtue, love. Good things come to those who wait,” he paused briefly, watched as Harry shuddered helplessly, complete and utterly at Draco’s mercy, before finally whispering, “ _Adcommodo_.”

The reaction was instantaneous.

A loud keen was torn from Harry’s throat, quickly morphing into a wanton moan as his body jerked and twisted on the sheets. Shivers and tiny spasms wrecked through him, his arse clenching around the plug that had come to life.

“F-fuck,” Harry panted, eyes wide-open, hair mussed beyond belief.

“Do you like it, love? I had it custom-made, just for you.”

“Mhhh, aaah…” 

“It certainly sounds like you do,” Draco teased smugly, letting his fingers trail lightly over his wand as his eyes raked over Harry arse. “Can you feel it? Can you feel it expanding inside of you? Growing thicker? Nudging against all the right spots?”

“D-dra- Ah,” Harry mewled, his body writhing and trembling away as the plug nudged against his prostate.

“It’s truly a devilish little thing, don’t you think so too, Harry? A clever invention, really. Did you figure it out yet? Do you realize why it’s giving you exactly what you need?”

He watched as Harry’s hands desperately grasped onto the silk bindings - as if it was his life-line, the last thing grounding him from the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him completely.

“It adjusts, love,” Draco said, arousal heavy in his tone. “It adjusts itself to your deepest desires.”

A lewd whine followed his statement; the sound music to his ears.

Harry’s legs twitched and spread just the tiniest bit further apart, opening himself up and exposing his needy little hole.

Draco’s eyes flashed. Heat surged through him, and he had to swallow hard to not get distracted by the wanton display, focusing instead on keeping his voice steady, low and sultry, just how he knew Harry liked it.

“How, you wonder? Well, you see, it runs a diagnostic spell on you. Over and over again. And every time your body wishes for more, every time you yearn for a certain touch, the plug adapts.”

Harry let out a ragged groan and Draco in turn, a soft chuckle. “Ah, yes. The vibrations. I almost forgot about those.”

His smile was wicked now, predatory almost as he watched Harry’s cock jerk, his balls drawing up tighter to his body. He was close again.

But even without the cockring, Harry wouldn’t be getting his release anytime soon.

“Dra-“

Harry’s voice broke, his body powerless against the continuous assault wrecking through him. Draco watched as Harry gasped, shivering when a new wave of stimulation hit, before suddenly letting out a high-pitched keen and tossing his head back onto the pillows, eyes completely glazed over as his orgasm was denied once more.

He was openly sobbing now, chest heaving as his body desperately tried to push him over the edge. Just a tiny bit more, Draco knew, and Harry would have come all over himself. 

Not yet, though.

“Of course, I had to alter the spell a little bit,” he said, running a soothing hand over Harry’s trembling thigh. “Couldn’t have you come too soon.”

“I’m sure you felt it,” he continued, voice smooth as honey as he took in the raw desperation edged onto Harry’s face. “How the plug denied you. How it stopped and shrank, not giving you that last little push you so desperately needed.”

“P-please.” Harry’s voice shook as he tried to form words. 

Tears had started to gather in those green eyes Draco had come to love and in one swift movement he was bent over and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s swollen lips, lingering long enough to revel in the soft sensation that welcomed him eagerly.

He let his forehead rest against Harry’s, closed his eyes and relished in the affectionate warmth spreading through him. He let his lips slide against Harry’s once more, tenderly, and allowed himself to drown in the soft caresses, the movements slow yet deliberate as Harry reciprocated, unhurried in the exploration of his mouth. He playfully nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, letting his tongue delve into Harry’s mouth once he finally opened up; a lewd, muffled whine all the incentive he needed. Licking his way inside, he swirled his tongue around Harry’s, the strokes torturously teasing, yet deliciously thrilling.

Desire was coursing heavily through his veins as he let his hand slide along Harry’s side, the heated contact making the other shiver. He felt Harry’s eager lips against his, desperately coaxing him further into the heated exchange, and each stroke of soft flesh; each swipe of that lithe tongue against his only fuelled the fire burning brightly inside of him.

He could feel Harry quiver against him, could sense the tremors against the tips of his fingers, and with barely maintained control, Draco pulled away again.

“One more round, love.”

Harry’s broken sob was a thing of beauty.

Bending down, he let his lips ghost lightly over Harry’s, before trailing tiny little kisses all over Harry’s jaw, his throat and down to his collarbone, marking any skin he could find, all the while whispering sweet nothings into damp flesh.

“You’ve been so good for me, Harry. So perfect. Beautiful. Taking it so well for me.”

A never-ending stream of appreciative moans accompanied his words as he mouthed along Harry’s jaw, littering the skin in teasing nips and bites. A trail of glistening marks was left in his wake, his teeth grazing and bruising, all but claiming Harry as his own.

“You should see yourself right now, love. Can’t wait to be inside of you.”

“Please, Draco…” Harry shivered in his hold. “I need,” he licked his lips, searching for the words, “need to come. Please.”

Draco hummed as he nosed along Harry’s collarbone; the vibration causing goose bumps to spread over Harry’s marked up skin.

“One more, Harry. I know you have one more in you for me.”

“Please,” Harry sobbed brokenly. Tears were gathering in his eyes again, his body straining against Draco’s.

He could see how glazed over Harry’s eyes were, so he cupped Harry’s cheek, fingers trailing lightly and soothingly over the soft skin as he patiently waited for Harry’s eyes to meet his.

“Colour, love?”

Harry’s breath hitched. He let out a soft, little whine, and while Draco usually loved the sound, right now he needed words.

“What’s your colour, love?”

“G-green,” Harry gasped, trying so hard to get the word out.

“So good for me, so perf-” – “Aaah!”

Draco’s praise was drowned out by Harry’s frantic moan. The plug had started back up again as soon as Harry had given the go-ahead, leaving Draco with a first-row seat to Harry tensing and twisting beneath him, his hips wiggling frantically with the movement of the plug inside of him.

Harry was panting again, chest heaving and his body feebly trying to buck up into Draco’s, his cock itching for the friction the contact promised. And Draco knew it wouldn’t take long this time around.

His mouth latched onto Harry’s throat again, his tongue swiping over the marks he’d previously left behind, sucking and nibbling possessively on his pulse point as moan after moan escaped his lover’s lips.

He slotted himself right in between Harry’s splayed legs, hands on those gorgeous hips, and finally took pity on the whimpering man beneath him. He slowly pressed his pelvis down; hissing as his own erection made contact with Harry’s leaking cock.

“Can you feel how hard I am for you, Harry? How hard you make me?”

A filthy gasp vibrated against his lips as Draco bucked his hips, rolling them slowly back and forth and letting Harry feel the straining need tenting his trousers. Harry keened at the long overdue stimulation, throwing his head back and baring his marked up throat so prettily for Draco’s greedy mouth.

“Ple-ase, Draco,” Harry mewled, desperation tingeing his voice at the delicious friction, his own hips trying feebly to roll upwards, frantic to feel Draco’s cock against his own. “Give it to mmh, me.”

Draco let his tongue flick over Harry’s clavicle, laving at the skin so freely presented to him.

“So eager for my cock, aren’t you?” Draco teased, mouthing along Harry’s jaw. “And what a pretty picture you’ll paint. All stretched out around me, sucking me in. Fucking hungry for more, aren’t you?”

“y-y, uuh-“ Harry whined. “More, please, n-need you. Draco.”

“That’s right, love. Call my name,” he husked. ”Let everyone know who’s about to fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore.”

“P-please!”

“Just a little more love, I know you can give me one more.”

“Dra-a-co,” Harry sobbed, his muscles clenching around the toy. His skin was flushed, his cock throbbing where it was pressed against Draco’s trousers, and Draco could hear the exact moment when the plug shrunk yet again, Harry’s desolate whine echoing in the room around them.

And Harry was shivering, shuddering in Draco’s arms, so weak and vulnerable, all desperate for his release. Tears were flowing freely now, stifled little renditions of Draco’s name gasped between panted breaths.

Pressing one last, lingering kiss to Harry’s lips, he flicked his wand to stop the plug and bent down to gently retrieve it from Harry’s abused hole. Harry whined as he extracted the plug, his arse stretched wide and greedily clutching on to the toy, until Draco finally got it out with a loud squelch.

His throat went dry at the sight, but instead of focusing on the lube slowly dribbling out of Harry’s arse and how good it would look like replaced with his come, his gaze flicked upwards again to the mess he’d reduced Harry to.

He gently wiped away the tears staining Harry’s cheeks, fingers tender and reverent as he pressed reassuring kisses all over his face.

“You did so well for me, love. So well.”

“P-pl-“

“Yes, love?” he asked, hands stroking soothingly over Harry’s sides. He could tell that Harry was slipping into subspace, only a shred of consciousness still left.

“ _Please_ ,” Harry managed, eyes fluttering.

“What do you want, Harry?”

“Y-you.”

“Such a good boy,” Draco hummed; pressing another gentle kiss to Harry’s panting lips. He discarded his clothes eagerly, a hiss escaping him as those wretched pants tugged on his straining erection. He hastily fumbled with the fabric, allowing his cock to finally spring free from its woeful confines.

Looking up, he sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes raked from kiss-swollen lips to the litany of claiming marks and bites marring Harry’s skin, down to the puckering hole clenching on thin air, desperate to be filled again. And never had Draco been more eager to comply.

If it had been any other night he would have loved to suck and lave at the furrowed ring of muscle, but the teasing had gone on for long enough. He’d feast on Harry’s arse another time.

He slowly let one of his lube-covered fingers ghost over Harry’s rim, and watched how Harry immediately angled his arse upwards as much as the restraints allowed, fervently begging for more.

“D-draco.”

“Hush, love. I’ve got you.”

He leaned down so his face was hovering above his lovers, cupped Harry’s cheek with one hand and used his other hand to line himself up with the wet heat of Harry’s lubed up arse. The tip of his cock twitched as it brushed against the warm rim of muscle, eager to plunge inside.

Their lips met once more, a soft mewl stifled by their tongues gliding languidly against each other. This kiss wasn’t feverish or rushed. No, it was tender, filled with raw emotion, with trust and adoration, and Draco couldn’t have stopped himself even if he had wanted to.

He rolled his hips forward, his cockhead nudging against Harry’s hole and leaving a slick trail of precome around the ring, before he finally, _finally_ pressed inside.

Harry let out a filthy sob when Draco breached him, violent shivers wrecking through his body upon finally getting what he’d been craving for all night long. Deeper and deeper Draco sank, so torturously slow, so careful not to hurt the man lying beneath him, until he was at last seated all the way inside.

A low groan of gratification escaped him when he felt the slick heat grip him tightly, the muscles clenching around him almost as if trying to milk him dry. Merlin, Harry felt bloody amazing.

“You feel so perfect around me, sucking me in so greedily.”

He’d broken the kiss in favour of leaning his forehead against Harry’s, their panted breaths mingling as his hands stroked over Harry’s sides in silent reassurance.

“Mh, full, so full,” Harry gasped, shivering.

He wiggled his ass lightly, whining when he felt Draco’s length inside of him, splitting him open. Draco was pressed flush against Harry’s arse, and the slight movement of Harry’s hips was enough for another groan to escape him, the friction too delectable.

He needed to move.

He slowly pulled out of the scorching heat and pushed back in, starting up a slow pace and fucking in and out of the clenching muscle with remarkable gentleness. Moan after moan fell over Harry’s lips, mixing beautifully with the filthy squelching sounds echoing through the room.

“You like the feeling of your arse so nice and full? To have your hole fucked wide open and gaping, don’t you Harry?”

A shuddering whine slipped past Harry’s lips when Draco pulled out again, his pace agonizingly slow, torturous really, but he wanted this to last. He rolled his hips forward once more, revelling in the desperate keen echoing through the room.

“I can feel you twitching around me, so eager to milk me dry, aren’t you?”

Harry was writhing again, moaning incoherently as he tried to rock up against Draco, his body trembling from the onslaught of pleasure. Draco leaned down onto his forearms, all the while continuing to fuck leisurely into Harry’s willing body.

“Would you like that Harry?” he husked, voice breathy and filled with arousal. “Would you like me to drown your insides with my come? To paint your walls white and watch it drip back out of your arse?

He started mouthing along Harry’s jawline, nipping at the junction where his throat met his collarbone, his teeth grazing and biting at the damp flesh.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Harry? To have me mark the deepest part inside of you.” His tongue flicked out to add another mark to Harry’s ever-growing collection, his hips steady as he pushed his way back inside the welcoming heat.

“More,” Harry cried out, straight into Draco’s ear, his voice high-pitched and needy. “P-please.”

And yet, Draco’s pace remained unchanged. Despite the frenzied desire lurking within him, he didn’t let it rule the roll of his hips. No, he was taking his sweet time with Harry, savouring him.

Harry shuddered at a particularly well-aimed thrust, his thighs flexing and causing his insides to twitch and clench around Draco’s cock.

“Shit. Harry,” Draco gasped into Harry’s collarbone, his own hands clenched into fists as he kept himself from pounding recklessly into Harry’s eager hole. Sparks of pure bliss tingled down his spine, his dick twitching where it was seated deep inside of Harry.

“You’re so bloody tight,” he panted.

Weaving his hands into midnight tresses he tilted Harry’s head to the side and pressed his lips back against his lovers. He felt almost feverish with his desire for the man, his hips thrusting steadily, jerking forward and burying himself once more as he traced the outline of Harry’s lips with his tongue.

Breathing became almost irrelevant as Harry’s tongue twirled against his. He let his nails scrape against the back of Harry’s head as he licked his way deeper inside the other’s mouth, eager to explore and claim it as his own.

And Draco couldn’t get enough of it.

Tilting his head to the side he sucked on Harry’s tongue, revelling in the filthy sound that accompanied his sharp thrust against Harry’s prostate. Tremors wrecked through Harry’s body, and Draco could feel Harry’s cock twitching where it was pressed against his abdomen. It felt slick and scorching hot, doubtlessly leaking more and more precome onto his belly.

His own arousal was simmering low in his gut, and Draco couldn’t stop himself from rocking into Harry faster now, his thrusts stronger, deeper as he took his pleasure from the pliant body beneath him. Unabashed hunger was scorching through him as he pushed into Harry with renewed vigour. He felt the press of Harry’s round globes against his balls, and how stuffed full the other was. Filled up with Draco’s cock. He shivered at the thought, his length twitching inside the hot channel constricting so deliciously around him.

His cock was stuffing Harry’s arse to the brim. He could feel every twitch of the slippery walls around him, urging him to finally, finally start pounding into him properly.

The friction was no longer enough to satisfy the deep-seated hunger within him. He wanted to devour Harry. To fuck him until he couldn’t stand on his own two feet anymore, incapable of leaving their bed, limp and blissed out.

Sweat was beading on his forehead now, and he broke their heated kiss to stare at the man beneath him. Harry in turn, tried to press their bodies closer together, arching his spine in a feeble attempt to get friction on his cock. Eager for anything he could get.

But firm hands held his hips back down yet again.

“Patience, love.”

Harry whined. The sound helpless and desolate, so desperate for any form of friction he could find.

Harry sounded positively _wrecked_.

“You want my hand on your cock? Is that it?”

A startled moan fell over Draco’s lips as Harry’s walls suddenly constricted around his length, the muscles clenching on the cock fucking him open. His hips stuttered for a brief moment, the pressure inside of him building, the fire now stoked into a raging inferno as he found his rhythm again.

“Want me to make you come?” he asked, when he’d finally found his voice again.

“Y-ye-aah, mmh.”

Nimble fingers reached down to take hold of Harry’s cock, squeezing ever so slightly as Harry’s body arched frantically into the touch, all but attempting to buck into his hold, delirious in his need. Spurred on, Draco’s hips jerked faster, harder, stuttering out of rhythm as he pressed his cock as deep as it would go, the movement of his hand never ceasing.

“Is this what you wanted, love? My hand on your cock as I pound into you?”

He was panting now, shifting his angle ever so slightly, filling and refilling Harry’s tight arse over and over again, making him moan and keen.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Harry?” he moaned, the fire scorching through his veins threatening to overwhelm. “All mine to fuck as I please.”

His grip on Harry’s hips tightened when he felt the familiar warmth pool low in his stomach.

He was close. So close.

Shifting back, Draco slipped out of the glorious heat until nothing but the tip of his cock rested inside. Harry let out a shuddering whine at the feeling, bereft of Draco’s cock, his hole twitching feebly, his fingers frantically digging into the fabric around his wrists. Draco only waited a moment - could only wait a moment - before he had to plunge back inside, a soft growl falling over his lips as he bent down to mouth against sweat-covered flesh, unable to take his hands off the man beneath him.

“Mine,” he panted, fingers digging into luscious thighs possessively.

Harry all but cried out when Draco nailed his prostate head-on, unadulterated pleasure wrecking through both of them as Harry clenched and twitched in his hold. 

„Nhh, y-yours, Draco. Yours.“

„Come for me, love.“

With a quick movement of his wrist, he released the cockring and watched as Harry all but threw his head back into the pillows, eyes shut tight as he convulsed in Draco’s arms, spurting hot seed all over their heaving chests, ribbon of ribbon of white being fucked straight out of him.

Draco groaned. He felt the velvety walls constrict and spasm around him, leaving small tremors to jolt through his throbbing erection. He frantically increased his pace, chasing his own release with wanton abandon as he pounded into the limp body beneath him. Harry’s walls rippled around his cock, his muscles constricting around the thick length as he rode out his orgasm, and the sight of him of him like that – blissed and fucked out – was enough to cause Draco to tumble over the edge.

With a few last stuttered thrusts he buried himself deep inside of Harry and came, a loud groan muffled into Harry’s collarbone as he spilled himself. Every muscle in his body clenched in euphoric pleasure, the warm walls of Harry’s arse milking his twitching cock dry.

After a few moments he felt his dick jerk with the last of his release, pulsing one last time, and claiming his lover inside and out.

Gradually coming down from his high, Draco pressed a small kiss to Harry’s throat, shifted his hips back and slowly slipped out of the tight heat. He almost couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of his come slowly dribbling out of Harry’s abused hole, but reminding himself of the Egyptian cotton sheets that lay precariously beneath them, he quickly grabbed his wand and flicked a strong cleaning spell over both of them.

He then moved to vanish the silk bindings, one by one, and gently lowered each of Harry’s twitching limbs back onto the bed, massaging the strained muscles with firm fingers. He continued to whisper soft praise while he worked, inspecting Harry’s wrists a bit closer to ensure he hadn’t hurt himself.

Grey eyes trailed over Harry’s limp form next, quietly assessing his lover’s state.

Harry had all but collapsed onto the bed, an exhausted yet blissed out expression adorning his features. His chest was still heaving from the exertion of his climax, but his eyes were closed contentedly. He looked complete and utterly boneless, still deep in the throes of subspace.

Draco smiled at the sight and then leaned down to gather the man into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss on top of the mop of black hair he used to abhor. Harry all but curled into his hold and pulled him closer. A soft sound escaped him when Draco shifted him to his side and tugged him firmly against his chest, leaving barely any space in between them. He needed this as much as Harry did.

Slowly, Draco allowed his hands to wander, trailing soft touches over Harry’s sides and back, rubbing soothing patterns into any skin he could find. Harry was putty in his hands, letting out a happy hum as nimble fingers started combing through his hair.

It was relaxing. Soothing even, to have Harry in his arms like this.

Truth be told, he’d never expected this to happen, not given their past… misgivings. It had most certainly not been an easy road to get where they were today. Miscommunication and misunderstandings had accompanied them on every step of their journey, and yet they had prevailed. They were both too stubborn not to, well, at least he was when Harry Potter was concerned.

He shook his head lightly, and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead, right on top of his scar.

They had always managed to get under each other’s skin, Potter especially so when he was acting all righteous and Gryffindor-ish (Draco still couldn’t truly fathom how he’d ended up in the den of one), only now they had a more enjoyable outlet for their frustrations.

And while Draco would deny it until his last, dying breath, he secretly relished in the intimacy and trust that went hand in hand with these scenes. It wasn’t just Harry that made himself vulnerable. Draco did too.

As if on cue, green eyes blinked open.

“Draco?” Harry rasped, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

“I’m here, Harry.”

Harry hummed and pressed his face back into the crook of Draco’s neck.

Draco chuckled, the sound entirely fond. He let his fingers trail back into Harry’s hair, his nails scraping lightly over Harry’s scalp.

“Thirsty,” Harry groaned, arching into his touch like a cat begging for more.

“Let me get you something then.” Draco moved to get up, but Harry kept a firm hold on him, refusing to let go.

“No,” he whined, pulling him closer. “Don’t go.”

Draco shook his head, amused. “And they call me spoiled,” he muttered, but settled back down, his head now propped up on one elbow.

“You are,” Harry said, and Draco could feel the grin against his chest. “Spoiled beyond belief.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. I’m spoiled, filthy rich and devastatingly handsome. Tell me something I don’t know already. I take it you’re feeling well enough if you’re already acting like a git.”

Harry hummed breathily, almost as if he was trying to suppress laughter.

“You still need to drink something,” he reminded Harry, the urge to take care of the other man still prevalent, despite Harry's innate capability of being a tosser. Grabbing his wand, he conjured a glass and filled it with a whispered Aguamenti before holding it into Harry’s face. “Drink.”

Grumbling, Harry took the glass. “You’re so bossy.”

“And you love it,” Draco smirked.

He watched as Harry greedily gulped down the water, a few small droplets escaping his eager swallows and trickling down his chin.

“So messy,” Draco chided, wiping the spilled drops off with his finger.

“And you lo-“ Harry started, only to stop abruptly as his eyes met Draco’s.

He didn’t know what Harry had seen, but it evidently had been enough to cause his brows to furrow, green eyes boring into him. “What’s wrong, Draco? You’re all tense.”

_Oh._

He hadn’t even realized that.

Harry quickly set the glass on the nightstand and then pulled him back down into his arms.

“Tell me,” he asked quietly, his gaze filled with sudden concern. His fingers trailed lightly over Draco’s cheek, the touch gentle, meant to be reassuring.

“I-“ His gut churned as he tried to find the words. Deep down he knew what this was about, he just hadn’t realized that it was bothering him so much. He’d gone further today than he ever had with Harry. Had edged him for longer, pushed him to his limits, and a part of him feared that it had been too much.

He swallowed hard. “Was that okay? It wasn’t too much for you, right? I didn’t-, I-“

“Draco,” Harry interrupted softly, finally realizing what the issue was. “You were perfect. You gave me exactly what I needed, exactly what I wanted.”

“Oh,” he let out a shaky exhale, relief flooding through him.

His body slowly relaxed as Harry kept talking. “You took such good care of me, Draco. You were so good to me.” Gentle fingers started carding through his hair, tousling his bangs and nudging his head into Harry’s neck.

“It was perfect. You were perfect, Draco,” Harry whispered, his body shivering slightly against Draco’s.

Humming, Draco tangled their legs together and let his arm fall around Harry’s waist, intent on keeping the other close. He nuzzled into Harry as the words kept coming, all but melting into the warm embrace.

Closing his eyes he let out a soft sigh, content to bask in the blissful intimacy between them. And right then and there, after everything they’d gone through over the years, he couldn’t help but wonder yet again: _how did he ever get so lucky?_

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first time writing Drarry, I do hope I managed to get their characterization right. I was fretting a bit about that to be honest, but we all have to start somewhere right? :D Also, please forgive any inaccuracies (side-eyes the Latin word I picked for the spell)
> 
> I do hope you were able to enjoy this filthy little story. Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated, and I love to hear what you guys thought! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://choulatte.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chou_latte)  
> 


End file.
